


the ballad of of leonard hyphen leonard

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [91]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 'Disguises', Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Gen, Nonsense, Very Bad Fake Accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: In a voice not dissimilar to that of Oaken from Frozen, but obviously faked by someone who has never been to Fantasy!Norway, she says, “Hallo!”





	the ballad of of leonard hyphen leonard

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse

Nott is standing in front of a floor length mirror, clearly under a _disguise self_ spell. She has taken the form of an elderly human man: sparse grey hair, with only a few fading hints of brown, patchy stubble, and wrinkles aplenty- when she speaks, her voice creaks unpleasantly.

In a voice not dissimilar to that of Oaken from Frozen, but obviously faked by someone who has never been to Fantasy!Norway, she says, “ _Hallo_!”

She coughs, trying to subtly clear her throat and make the accent sound more natural. Instead, it sounds slightly as if she’s choking on a bug she’s accidentally inhaled. 

She smiles unnervingly wide, showing off a hole, where, presumably, a tooth once resided. She presses the tips of her fingers together. 

“AaH! Y _ees_! Eet ees _mee_ , yo _or_ Uncle _, -uhhhh_ \- Leonard, Hyphen, Leonard? Leonard! How I have _miisss_ ed yoo Ahhhstreed!”

She breaks character, and looks off into the corner of the room. When she speaks, it’s in her own voice- “Well? Caleb? How’d I do? ...Caleb? What’s so funny?”

**Author's Note:**

> leonard hyphen leonard is my dad


End file.
